


An Unexpected Party

by Maggiluisa



Series: Freya daughter of Dwalin Queen of Erebor [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A pull toward ur one, And has daggers, Bilbo can use a bow, Bilbo can use a sword, Erebor, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Freya daughter of Dwalin, Freya dreamed of the quest, Freya future Queen of Erebor, Gollum - Freeform, Her mother Reyna a wandering dwarrowdam, Love, M/M, One's, Rivendell, Rose can use a bow, She dreams of bilbo talking to gollum, She prepared Bilbo to survive the quest, She prepared for the quest, She wishes to save the Durins, Soul Bond, Soulmates, The Lonely Mountain, Thorin doesnt remember meeting Freya when she was a dwarfling, Thorin is a jerk, Trying to save Bilbo from gollum, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CAN BE READ ALONE</p><p>Freya had seen the dwarrows were going to show up at her house uninvited, she prepared Bilbo for the expected adventure. Bilbo finds his One in Dwalin, Fili in Bilbo's  little sister Rose and Freya in Thorin but both are too stubborn to admit anything. </p><p>Freya how she becomes future Queen of Erebor, the quest and her life as Queen.</p><p>Gandalf the meddling wizard comes to give the Baggins family an expected adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Party

An unexpected party (One)

Bilbo Baggins was standing outside, after breakfast smoking and enormous long wooden pipe that nearly reached down to his knees. He went to sit on his bench, he waited to see Gandalf. He was wearing his best clothing, a white tunic, with his golden waistcoat and creme color trousers. They had agreed Bilbo will become very disagreeable to adventures saying he had a younger sister to care for and he didn't think Freya would allow such things. They wanted to have fun with old goat. 

So he waited, the faunts had given them enough time to be ready for Gandalf the Grey's arrival. So went Bilbo's morning, waiting for the wizard while Rose and Freya cooked a great feast. They had Gamgee to help out. They ordered from some other shops as well. 

They wish to have a magnificent feast the dwarrows will never forget. They were going to find their soulmates soon. They wished to impress, his future husband will see he can cook and bake. He was also a warrior but he won't show that just yet.

He closed his eyes, he had seen the tip of the crazy wizards hat come this way. He inhaled and blew, he coughed as his buff of smoke went back to hit his face. He looked up to the grey wizard, his eyes went wide with amazement.

“Good morning!”

Bilbo told him with a nervous smile, he fidged at his scrutiny. He wished to appear disconcerted to him. He hoped it worked, he didn't want to give himself away.

“What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning weather I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a good morning to be good on?”

Bilbo gave him a look, well he really is mad as Freya said.

“All of them at once, and a very fine morning for a pipe of Old Toby out of doors.”

Bilbo crossed his legs and hummed, blowing out a beautiful grey ring of smoke. He had not done this a while, preparing for their departure had taken too much time to relax.

“Very nice but I don't have time to blow smoke rings and I think neither do you.”

“I do not know what you mean, I am not going anywhere, sir.”

“Perhaps you may. I am looking for someone to share in an adventure that I am arranging, and it's very difficult to find someone.”

“I should think so- in these parts! We are plain quiet folk and have no use for adventures. Nasty disturbing uncomfortable things! Make you late for dinner! I can't think what anyone sees in them!”

Bilbo hadn't had this much fun before, he got up to look at this mail, pretend to ignore the wizard.

“Good morning! We don't want any adventures here, thank you very much. You should try over The Hill or across The Water. To think I, Bilbo Baggins going on adventures, no sir. I have a little sister to take care of, ebpven if she is of age and I am sure Freya will not hear of it. Adventure!”

Bilbo looked at Gandalf one last time before yelling out good morning and running to get in the house. He locked it and put his ear on the door. Waiting for Gandalf to leave. He heard a noise, the wizard was scratching his door. He wanted to leave Drogo the house in perfect condition. He's going to have word with that wizard.

*********

They had everything set, all the food was prepared now they just waited for their uninvited guests. Freya dresses as a male dwarf. She had Rose do the same, she didn't want the dwarrows to get any ideas. They may not be like that but she did not know them. She didn't know if she could still trust Rose soulmate yet. Or Bilbo's.

They heard a knock, Bilbo ran to open the door. He looked up to see very bright eyes under a dark green hood. They stayed at each other for what seem to Bilbo too long. Well he just found his soulmate. Did the other feel the same, is this way he looked at him without speaking. 

*

Dwalin stood before the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He shook his head and entered without permission. He was about to take his hood off but the hobbit had taken it from him, putting it on the peg.

“Dwalin at your service.”

His dwarf said with a graceful bow. Bilbo wanted to giggle, he just blushed and bowed himself.

“Bilbo Baggins at yours. I am just about to take tea, pray come sit with me.”

Bilbo smirked as he walked in front of his dwarf, he gave a little swing of his hips. He could feel his stare at his body, sending a shiver all over him.

“Rose! Frey! We have company. Master Dwalin I like to present you to Rose Baggins my younger sister and Frey my older brother.”

“Evening. Dwalin at your service.”

“Please sit and share our meal.”

They had just sat down when they heard another knock. Freya was the one to go open the door. She could see Bilbo didn't wish to leave Dwalin, he had looked the same. He had not recognized her, that was a great disappointment. She hoped he didn't hurt her brother.

She opened the door to reveal a old looking dwarf, with a dark red food.

“Balin at your service. Are you Master Baggins?”

“No. Frey at yours. He is my brother. Please come in, we have just sat down for our meal.”

She took Balin with her, she saw his reaction when he saw the other dwarf. She did not know Dwalin had a brother. They knocked heads, well that had been a crazy greeting. She hoped they didn't greet her in such a way.

She left again to open the door, why wouldn't they all come at once. She opened the door with a sigh. Two very young dwarrows stood in front of her. A blonde and dark raven. They look so much like Thorin, these must be his very mischievous nephews. The blonde with blue eyes must be her Roses soulmate. This was going to be bad. They were both very handsome. Bad indeed.

“Fili.”

“and Kili.”

“at your service.”

So the blonde was Fili, at least she had a name.

“Frey at yours and your family. Stop that now. Do not clean your boots on my mother's glory box. I didn't think they would allow dwarflings on the road without an adult present.”

“I'm an adult. I just came of age.”

“Are you. Well you should behave like it. Didn't your mother teach you manners. Now. Follow me, the others are in the kitchen. Keep your hands to yourself or I'll cut them off.”

She told them but gave a glare towards Fili. He just looked at her with confusion.

After that all the rest had arrived and that had been very unpleasant experience. Dwarrows are a rowdy bunch. 

Before Fili could toss her mother's plates, she banged on the table.

“I don't know how you behave in your own home but throwing a hobbits dishes is a sign of great disrespect and also throwing food. So you will all behave or I'll start to throw each one of you out, especially when all of you are uninvited guests. It that clear.”

She glared at them all. They all turned to look at Gandalf.

“Gandalf had been told no by my brother. But we prepared for the worst. So why are you here?”


End file.
